


Stepmother小妈梗

by stupidgirl



Series: Dirty Laundry [3]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgirl/pseuds/stupidgirl
Summary: 真的这个标题我也是无能为力了。是个梗而已。
Relationships: 10+10 - Relationship, Sergei Belov/Vladimir Garanzhin
Series: Dirty Laundry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743856





	Stepmother小妈梗

**Author's Note:**

> 真人送梗我实在是没有办法！
> 
> 这是最早写完的一个梗，后来做了点更改。因为小M说想写小妈梗我就也没公开说过这个梗，但其实我对于同种关键词梗不是很在意。即使是同一个关键词，不同的人写出来肯定各不相同。
> 
> 一开始在群里小M说到小妈梗我就一直挺想吃小妈梗的，但没怎么具体想过。后来她做了那个别洛夫兄弟的视频翻译，哥哥也会经常去看弟弟的比赛（当然是为了更了解对手），简直是真人助我！为什么有这么现成的故事不用呢？

别洛夫家里有矿（。也不是，就是有点钱。老别洛夫某天带回了小妈母子。之前和家里打过招呼，要再婚之类的，但10对于父亲在私事上的决定向来不过问，所以听过就当作了解了。结果来的那天还是有点意外，不仅仅是带回了自己的“继母”还带来了一个已经成年了的弟弟。10不想过问父亲是否是领回了私生弟弟，自己的生母过世很多年了这件事情也不算是特别重要。父亲私下底和他说，小妈母子也是远方的亲戚，有点渊源的。家道中落了父亲很想照顾他就带他们一起进了家。算是有名份的那种。因为弟弟年纪也还小，对于家族生意更是一窍不通所以从来不插手也更不可能过问公司里的事。实际上在跟着父亲学习打理家族生意的还是10，但父亲似乎对这个新进门的小妈很放心，很快就带他进了集团，并要求他管理市场开拓。  
+说起来是小妈当然还是堂堂正正的男儿，只是年纪比小10大10几岁，初见面时大概30多40不到的样子。小10自己也是初入职场有很多并不是很开窍的事。  
第一次正式与他交谈也许是+想要进去父亲的书房被10阻止了：这里除了父亲，谁都不能进去，就是您也不可以。  
刚开始的时候家族企业里就有很多反对+的声音，那些叔叔伯伯们就想要拉拢10反对+。10一直在暗暗观察+，发现+对于市场研发、开拓走向和很多和叔父们的看法并不相同，可能看起来偏执大胆，可能过于理想化，但父亲却一直很支持小妈的想法。+喜欢安静和独处。10知道+因为不能借用楼上老别洛夫的个人书房，就很识趣地在夜深人静的时候借楼下的台球室办公，有时候也在那里一个人下棋。从不打扰其他人。

10原来是每个部门轮职一直到升任为止，因为+的到来，很多叔伯就建议让10直接进入到董事会（压制+），但+还是和老别洛夫建议说应该让大公子轮值以确保他对于整个公司运作的熟悉。10轮到+的部门的时候，一开始因为个性上喜欢单干，也缺乏一点和同事的沟通再加上同事也对大少爷提心吊胆的，所以在一次竞标时因为标书信息搜集没有共享、信息延迟而失去了一个单子。+按照规章处罚了10。但自己并没有因此怪罪或者差评10，他手上还预留了另外3个小的招标信息，如果能接到这三个，那么他们能勉强抵掉失去的那个大单子。而这个时候10来找他和他说他准备去试试看接另外三个单子把自己做错的弥补回来。这正好和+的想法不谋而合。+去做了外联在熟人供应商那里打探一些消息，10就主动申请留在总部和同事一起搜集资料做标书。等到+回来的时候发现他一个人还在公司里忙。看他已经喝了好几杯咖啡就给他换了一杯热可可两人奋战到第二天完成标书。

标书上交以后他们马上投入到手上的其他项目里面去了。两三天后收到消息的时候，10正好坐+的顺风车回家，接到电话的时候特别激动亲了+一下。当时其实并没有那个意思，不过两人都有点shock。他们平时在公司工作也越来越有默契了，很多对于公司发展的想法也不谋而合。尽管他们之间是家人的关系，但他们在探讨工作的时候更像是非常默契的搭档。+有很多看似冒险而不合理的拓展计划都得到了10的支持，并在最后证明这些计划是成功的。

父亲在给予10必要的教育以后就任凭其发展，他们父子又都是内敛的人，很少沟通或向对方表达自己的感情。可能并不是很多人了解他，他也并不渴望有什么人来了解他。在与+的接触中慢慢发现他与自己有许多想法不谋而合，即使是习惯于独来独往的10也对于有这样一个人的出现感到欣喜。慢慢地，他希望亲近+，但看起来+对谁都比较沉默严肃，唯独对弟弟是温柔及过分宠爱的。  
弟弟并没有因为+的宠爱而变成一个骄纵的少爷，相反是一个青春上进的少年。有时候交友有一些过头而已，这样10没有理由讨厌弟弟只剩下嫉妒了。平时少言寡语的10有时候会在与+谈话的时候（）深入到一些私人的话题，比如和他聊起，您以前做的是什么，家乡在哪里，和别洛夫家是什么样的亲戚关系。谈得还挺投机，不上班的时候也会经常在客厅看书闲聊喝茶度日。10甚至有一些暗示地说您什么时候会回家乡，也带我去看看。10看见+不经意地流露出难得一见的笑容，淡淡说，以后吧，等公司里不那么忙的时候。  
老别洛夫有意将自己的一部分资金拿出来做一个慈善项目，有一次在饭桌上闲聊说作什么项目比较好，+说还是觉得发展儿童相关的项目能更好地帮助到未来，说不定什么时候对整个别洛夫企业也会有帮助。老别洛夫又问说具体做哪一方面的儿童帮扶呢。10就建议说做电影宣传，从思想发展和启示上给孩子们一片新天地之类的。老别洛夫觉得这个建议挺不错就让+着手去计划落实。10心里当时有一点点嫉妒父亲对+的这种信任。

有一次他发现弟弟临睡前也被+劝说喝一杯热可可就突然很生气。10心里渐渐是对+有超越他们关系的情感的，自己既希望+能够对他亲近些不想+把他当外人，但并不想被当作哥哥对待。但每每都会觉得在+眼里他不仅仅只是哥哥，他还是一个没有办法获得和弟弟同等关爱的哥哥。  
因为弟弟一直都没有插手家里的事情，父亲看弟弟没有兴趣进公司就也没有勉强他。让弟弟继续在自己心爱的篮球上下功夫。  
有一天开会的时候有几位叔叔突然对父亲的发展计划非常反对。散会后+就悄悄和10说了，你父亲真正打算发展的是什么，所以在考虑和哪几家企业合作的事情。谁谁家的千金听说是哪里的高材生啊，多优秀啊，抬眼暗示了一下他。10听了就非常不高兴，回嘴说这是我们父子之间的事，您不需要插手。

有一天晚餐父亲正式向10宣布，要他与xx家或者yy家的小姐结亲，10非常得愤怒。虽然他经济联姻这一天终将会到来但还是很不满父亲的做法，他提出希望父亲给他几年的时间来发展公司，或者他可以和其他的公司商量以联合项目的计划来代替联姻。但是父亲执意不更改。10希望+帮他说话，+也什么都不肯说。10：是不是萨沙的意愿就需要被尊重（打篮球）？而我的就是需要去服从？！虽然这番话是对父亲说的但实际上是想问10，他在看到+别过头去之后，在心里已经做了决定。和父亲恳请了3天时间，事后他会做出正确的决定。  
第三天的晚上，他顺利完成了与两位千金见面。回来的时候，去找+，他知道+喜欢下棋，但因为去不了父亲楼上的书房，所以在楼下的台球室里没有人打台球的时候他就把棋盘摆在台球桌上。10进去的时候，+正在下棋，手边有一杯酒，喝得并不多。

10：我来碰碰运气。  
您心烦的时候总是在下棋。  
+：抬头看了看他，低头握了握酒杯  
10：您不打算和我说点什么？  
+：他弯了弯嘴角说，谢廖沙不早了，去睡吧。  
10：您不问问我打算在两位千金里面选谁  
+：你并不喜欢我插手你们父子的事。  
10：如果只是我的事呢？  
+停顿了许久，站起来跟他说，A千金的父亲是xx行的大亨，但是他们家的大部分资金已经投入到某某项目上了，实在没有太多富裕的流动资金参与你父亲的发展计划。  
10笑了起来，觉得+心里果然还是了解他的。  
+又说，你父亲已经包好了哪里的酒店，她父亲一直觉得那里很有派头不会薄B千金家的面子的。  
+重新坐下来，继续拿起棋子，对10说：谢廖沙去睡个好觉吧。  
10：您以为我在这两位小姐当中选对了新娘就从此安枕无忧了吗？  
+：当然不能，你今后就得为别洛夫企业的未来操心了。  
10：那您会继续在公司里帮我吗？  
+：会的。我会按照你父亲的意思继续留在原来的岗位上。  
10感到+继续在回避他的问题，他没有在追问而是走到+身前：我能和您道个晚安吗，我尊敬的继母。他俯下身来将嘴唇停留在+的唇边，+往后让开了。  
10淡淡讥笑道：亚历山大什么都可以，而谢尔盖则什么都不可以？  
+闻言有些为难地向前探出脑袋，想亲吻10的侧脸，这时10却调转了头故意吻上+。

（）

第二天10就离开了家，住到靠近公司的一处住宅去了，为结婚做适当的准备。他们仍然会因为工作在公司见面，但无论是谁都当作从来没有发生过什么事，比以往更冷静冷淡地处理和对方的关系。  
10结婚后，老别洛夫把绝大多数公司的事交给10去打理，所以工作上他比以前繁忙很多。中午有时候顾不上吃饭，周末可能也还在公司，+偶尔遇上了也会催他去吃饭，或者问问他怎么不休息，不用陪太太之类的？10说太太喜欢购物他也没有时间一直陪着他，很偶尔也会闲扯+说你父亲一直在关心为什么你们还没有要小孩子，10说太太不喜欢小孩子，然后10就很意味深长地望望+（+是很关注青少年各种培养计划很喜欢小孩子的）。但是好景不长，他们合作的投资计划因为政策变化受到了影响，家族企业的股价大跌，太太家准备撤股，他们因为一直没有孩子在离婚这件事情上没有花费太长时间，但撤股确实让别洛夫父子心力憔悴。父亲在这个时候身体状况变差住院了，公司算是剩下10，其他的叔叔伯伯都各怀鬼胎，每个人想法不同。能够在身边支持10的，只剩下+了。

有一天10又工作到很晚，+来看他，离开时10说能不能留下来陪陪他，10给他泡了杯热巧克力，两个人相对无言地坐了一会儿就在办公室睡着了。

没过多久老别洛夫就去世了，叔叔伯伯们顺势以小妈母子会抢班夺权为理由把小妈母子赶出了家。原先想继续留在公司但也没有办法再留下了，10还来不及劝+，+就已经被强硬地处理离职了。

有一次10想约某公司的老总给他报价看看对方能够接受自己的价格签下合同。约了第二天下午在某地见面，这时候+突然出现告诉10，那位老总改变了计划今天晚上就会飞异地，他让10马上带齐东西开车送10截住了那位老总。10很感谢+请他回公司，但+说叔叔伯伯们不会同意的，你也没有必要承受这些压力。有一天10一个人去看弟弟打球，顺便和+喝个下午茶。他说弟弟在球队表现这么好，也不辜负当时他自己的决定。他看看+意有所指。他明白因为叔叔伯伯的反对，+是很难留在公司的，但他会想尽一切办法拼命保住+在公司的地位。10：叔叔虽然是一个非常有能力的人，他也相信如果把家族企业交给叔叔，公司绝对不会垮掉还有可能被做大，但叔叔的作风向来不被父亲所认同。他在东部搞的那个项目，+也看到了，已经完全失掉了别洛夫家族的风格。如果父亲一手建立起来的企业今后被叔叔弄成另外一个样子，父亲是绝对不会同意的。同时这些年下来他也知道，父亲为什么让+进这个企业，因为他和父亲的理念是一致的，如果公司里有+撑着，父亲也会很放心。10最后说，还有我，我也想您回来，想您能每天都在我身边。说完看着+的双眼，希望能看到+的反馈但也知道他不应该说最后一句。他还是恢复冷静地神态对+说，公司需要您，希望看在父亲的份上您能回来。

+真的回来了，只来公司上班但不回家里住。他们一起亲自拜访各种客户。有一次去见一个非常豪放的客户，灌了10不少酒，本来+想帮忙挡的，但是对方执意要让10喝，最后10只得喝到有点上头。10被+扶回办公室的时候，心里是非常苦闷的，有点害怕会毁掉父亲的公司和辜负父亲对他的期望，也害怕自己目前没有能力支撑到公司回温的那一天。但是这时的+却很温柔地捧着10的脸对他说，谢廖沙我会在这里，我相信你能做到。

10有点愣住了，他抬起头抱住+想吻+，看到+又回想起那天晚上在台球室的事情，10自嘲道：我必须在每次酒后才能和您接吻吗？他放开+坐回到自己的位置上：请您出去吧，我想一个人呆一会儿。

高强度和超负荷的运作，好几次+都看到10最后在办公室里实在坚持不住了打瞌睡，尽量多帮他处理一些不是太重要的文件。他也有情不自禁看着10的睡颜轻轻抚摸他头发的时候。最后10的身体真的支持不住了。开春的时候他得了感冒，因为疏于治疗很快就转变成了肺炎，形容憔悴也影响了工作。+动用了一些小伎俩把10的药换成了安眠药把他送上了私人飞机开到了+的家乡。10醒来以后非常生气因为手头正在谈一单很大的合同，目前价钱还没敲定，如果贸然离开可能这个合同就跑了。+就很有信心地说谢尔盖，如果你相信我就留下来，其他的事情我已经交代给可靠的人了。两周后我们回去就签下这个合同。

+带着10在他们老家周围走了走，告诉他弟弟的父亲以前帮助过老别洛夫，所以老别洛夫收留了他俩。但没有说明自己和老别洛夫的关系。还教10骑马，+骑着马跑在前面英姿挺拔又自信满满，10在原地望着他又陷入那种对于他的迷恋当中。10提出想和+骑乘同一批马让+手把手教他，但+不想给马匹太大压力就拒绝了，但他很认真地一直在一旁一步步地教导他骑和马匹沟通，直到他能够顺利地跑起来。10追上+以后情不自禁地抱着他接吻，甚至开始抚摸他的身体，但是+最后还是推拒了。  
10在+老家的那个村庄里发现了+和他以前向父亲提过的那个为儿童和青少年服务的电影文化科普计划。在电影放映的那天，10和工作人员一起为小朋友们放了点他自己认为不错的片子，+在人群后面看着他等着他。  
回到住所后，他们就做了。

（）

第二天起来的时候+已经穿戴完毕了，他静静站在窗前拉开窗帘一小角看着窗外的景致。10起来以后光着身体走到他背后抱住他，扳过他的脸和他接吻，他都欣然接受了。10：您今后再也不许离开我了，我的继母。他调皮地笑笑，紧紧抱住+。

他们离开前10的肺炎好得差不多了，到了公司以后果然对方很爽快地接受了这个价格签了合同。实际上是+时不时地在与对方协商，并刻意拖延了一阵子，因为他事先买下了其他小商人手里的原料，对方要想一时之间拿到这个数量的原料只能找到别洛夫公司。10因为合同成功的事非常激动，激动到差点在办公室吻+，后来+和他说，他会留在公司帮忙，但不会回别洛夫家。10大概明白也很高兴这个决定。

这时候应该发生一件狗血的事情。当时因为走得太匆忙，+的一些行李还留在他自己的房间里，+发现了一本很古早的书。里面有一张+和很多人的合影，其中一个是他父亲。这本书的扉页赫然写着送给他父亲，落款是爱您的弗拉基米尔彼得洛维奇加兰任。这个时候10是非常生气的，他觉得原来+肯突破一切心里障碍来接受他不过是因为他是父亲的一个替代品。他在和自己做的时候是不是也幻想着是被父亲这样又那样。

所以他就找了个机会把+叫回到家里，说有些东西要给他就把带回原先那间房间，咬着牙说出那本书的名字，+明显愣了一下，10就拿出那本书问他您还爱着我父亲，所以您才会回来帮我，您是真的看在父亲的份上回来的，而我只是个替代品？  
+翻开那本书的扉页抚摸着相片很平静地说，你父亲曾经和我说过，谢廖沙不想成为任何人，他只想成为他自己。他不是萨什卡也不是我，他今后会成为一个独一无二的人。他合上书走到10面前，谢廖沙你在我心里也是独一无二的。10没有再继续追问而突然抱住他亲吻他，  
（）  
+把10舔干净并亲了亲他的额头，谢廖沙好好睡一觉。这一次10真的非常安稳地入睡了。

+一直都没有再回到别洛夫住宅，但是和10在公司合作的很好，+后来到了分公司也就不用时时刻刻和叔叔伯伯们面对面了。10偶尔回+那里，偶尔也会搞些刺激的。


End file.
